The purpose of this application is to request travel support for U.S. scientists to participate in the scientific program of the 10th Congress of the International Diabetes Federation, to be held in Vienna, Austria, September 9-14, 1979. The aims of the International Congress, which convenes once every three years, are to record the advances made in the field of diabetes by the presentation of original investigative studies, to summarize recent basic and clinical research advances, and to encourage discussion between investigators coming from different parts of the world.